


favorites

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: practice prompts [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, POV Katara (Avatar), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: Written for the prompt, "Bringing them a plate of their favorite sliced fruit."
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: practice prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	favorites

**Author's Note:**

> So my pal whateverrrrwhatever and I started doing some what we call practice prompts, where we give ourselves about 20 minutes to write a roughly 300-600 word fic based on a prompt. Originally, they were just gonna be posted on Tumblr but I wanted to bring mine over here. This is very lightly beta-read.

Katara supposes, in some ways, she’s lucky that this baby will be born in the winter. The tepid air, cooled by a salty ocean breeze, is still much warmer than her old home, but it’s much preferable to the first time she went through this. Izumi was born in the summer, and it was miserable—Katara has never sweat so much in her entire life, seriously. In comparison, this is paradise. Clouds sit low in the sky, but she isn’t worried. Izumi isn’t that far away, sitting within sight at the shoreline, and knows very well that if she hears thunder, she has to come back and sit with her mom. 

Closing her eyes for a moment, Katara smooths a hand down her bump, grinning when the baby kicks at her. He’s due any day now, already past the date they expected him. In his letters, Sokka jokes that he’s already just like her, wanting to sleep in as long as possible.

Laughing to herself, she doesn’t notice Zuko coming up behind her until he asks, “What’s so funny?”

His beautiful grin distracts her for a moment. She shakes her head and says, “Oh, I was just thinking about something Sokka said.” Noticing he’s holding something, she sits up a little straighter—as much as she can manage it—and tries to peer over the plate to no avail. “What’s that?”

It smells familiar and delicious, and she sincerely hopes he’s brought it for her and not himself.

“I thought I’d bring you a snack,” he says, settling down in his own chair beside hers and holding the plate out to her. On it sits her favorite fruits, ones she’s only had the pleasure of having here in the Fire Nation—apples, mangos, and pineapples, all cut up and ready to be eaten.

Tears spring to her eyes unbidden as she grabs the plate, and she doesn’t waste any time in leaning over to kiss him. Thankfully, he makes up the difference she can’t, one hand coming to rest over hers. Under their palms, their baby kicks again.

Zuko laughs, a low and familiar and lovely sound, and pulls away. For a moment, they stare at each other, and Katara thinks _I love him, I love him_ , before he steals a slice of apple.

Gasping in affront, she watches with narrowed eyes as he stands, pops the slice in his mouth, and hurries away towards Izumi. She briefly considers making him pay, but quickly decides it’s not worth it, especially not when she has such delicious food in front of her.


End file.
